


Happy Early Birthday Iceland

by Wings_of_Light



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Birthday Presents, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings_of_Light/pseuds/Wings_of_Light
Summary: Iceland has been feeling rather lonely without his husband or family around and with his birthday looming he feels like he'll be alone until a certain invisable country with a polar bear comes to offer the island some well deserved comfert.





	Happy Early Birthday Iceland

Island never really liked celebrating his birthday as he didn't see any real reason in doing it so, when his family surprised him with little gifts and such it made him so happy dispite not showing it outwards but, it seemed things would be different this year as he was feeling more and more alone save for the twins growing inside of him as that drove him to tears wondering how someone his age could handle raising two kids on his own let alone watch them as it drove him into a depression almost wanting to kill himself and in turn take his children with him but, he knew if he did he wouldn't go to Valhalla and his promise to his husband to stay healthy. Sighing for the hundredth time that day he didn't do much just sat in a dark corner legs brought up enough but, not hurting his children as his chin rested apon his knee or as much as he could until he heard a quite voice pirece the silance of the large house.

"Hey Buddy. How are you?" Came those words from none others then the Canadian of whom Island had become quick friends with during the time he came to the building as Island wouldn't move but, spoke his voice low yet still very clear. "I'm Lonely..." was all Island said, which wasn't a lie waiting wasn't really something he was prone to doing and he actually hated being alone in the large house but, would he ever tell anyone? No he never did tell anyone how he felt deep inside as he heard footsteps approching then the Canadian sat beside the Icelander placing a comferting hand on the right shoulder in a way of comfert. "I'm here for you" The Canadian said, as Island looked down placing a hand to his stomach that housed his well his and his husband's children Soren and Surtsey as a frown crossed his lips almost on the verge of tears. 

"Soren and Surtsey will start to be able to hear things soon. I don't know what I'm gonna do" He said, his voice becoming quiet as that confused the Canadian as to what Island was talking about as Iceland shook his head and went to stand up only to fall back to the floor after getting a cramp in his legs as it was at this point Canada noticed something different about the Icelander and went to poke his stomach that caused Island to wrap his arms protective around it then turned his gaze to the Canadian. "Are you gonna be here on the 17th?" He asked, as Canada thought for a moment before speaking. "I'll be working that day." He repiled, causing Island to sigh and stand once more turning to head to the kitchen. 

"That's fine. I was never to keen on celebrating my birthday anyways." He said, sounding disappointed only to run or rather fast walk to the kitchen with the Canadian in hot pursuit of the island nation. "There will be others I'm sure." He said, as Island paused and gave a light nod. "As long as it's not like my 17th birthday." he said, then got working on some coffee incase of guests and some tea for himself since due to being pregnant he couldn't have much in the way of caffine. Thinking for a moment the Canadian left the kitchen for a mintue or two only to return with three wrapped gifts at the same time Island turned around noticing the gifts. 

"Happy Birthday" Canada said, as Island was confused at first as the Canadian placed the gifts on the table smiling towards Island. "These are pretty popular in your country so I thought you'd like them." He said, making Island wonder when did Canada take the time to look into his country and things he liked as like a child at christmas he'd tear into the gifts one being and icelandic board game another a puzzle box and the last a baby seal blanket which made the Icelander smile at the thoughtful gifts though the seal blanket was to small for him he'd give it to Sealand to keep warm when the weather got cold. 

"Thank you" He said, to Canada a smile gracing his face only to get a gentle hug from the Canadian in return surprising Island whom yawned lightly being rather tired due to having very little sleep in two whole days a couch was never comfertable to sleep on anyways. Giving his goodnight to Canada Island gathered his gifts and with one final smile headed upstairs to rest hoping for a better day when he woke again.


End file.
